


Touching him

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Headaches, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for  Slayerkitty, created by serenjns - Posted December 19</p><p>Reid has a headache and Luke comes up with a devious plan to take his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching him

Reid was in a bad mood. Having been together for a good six months, Luke was sure that he knew the man inside and out. Their relationship had been passionate and intense since that very first kiss that they had shared in a sterile Dallas hotel room all those months ago. The heat of their romance was enough to convince Luke that he’d touched Reid more than anybody ever had. After the first time they’d made love Reid had made a confession, and it was one that Luke would never forget.  
“You’re my first.”  
Luke’s jaw dropped open and the ‘eh… what… eh???’ Cough, splutter’ that followed made Reid realise that he needed to elaborate on that statement.  
“I mean you’re the first man who I’ve ever made love to.” Reid’s eyes lowered to the tangled sheets that wrapped round his legs, which where entwined with Luke’s. He looked almost embarrassed or ashamed.  
“I’ve fucked. I’ve fallen in lust, but you’re the first.” Reid had looked up as if to reassure Luke about how earnest his confession was.  
“With the exception of Katie… and Jacob, on his less drooly, crying, whaling days, you’re the only person I’ve ever said ‘I Love You’ to. I want you to know that I mean it with all my…” Luke had halted Reid’s declaration with a kiss, the kind that made your lips tingle and your toes curl.  
“You’re kinda babbling again. I like it though.”  
That had been months ago and their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Luke knew Reid’s moods, his ups and downs, and his idiosyncrasies. They weren’t exactly living together, but Luke has spent every night for the last 4 months in Reid’s bed, ever since Katie and Jacob had moved in with Chris. Luke felt this gave him a special insight into the mind of Doctor Reid Oliver.  
Right now Reid was in one of his down moods. Luke didn’t know the ins and outs of it, but he knew that something was wrong. Reading through the lines of the conversations he’d had with Alison and Casey, he knew it was something to do with a patient, a kid. Luke knew that every single time the doctor had to care for a young child it cut him to the core. Luke had played the doting boyfriend, offered a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. As usual, none of that had appeared to help. Reid had consistently refused to talk, citing patient confidentiality, or just straight out saying “talk about what, I’m fine.”  
After another trying shift at Memorial, Reid had come home and headed straight to the bedroom. Ignoring Luke, other than to say “Going to bed. Headache.” It had been and all too familiar excuse of late. A wall that Reid was erecting in order to avoid having to talk about feelings. Despite their relationship and the amazing strides Reid had made towards being an actual human being. He still struggled to open up at times.  
Luke knew it was because Reid felt like a failure if he couldn’t save everybody. Luke knew that the carefully constructed wall that his lover had created had something to do with the notion that Reid felt that good doctors didn’t feel. Good doctors thought, they planned. Good doctors were clinical rather than emotional and Reid needed to be a good doctor. He had to save the next Annie, couldn’t make the same mistake twice. You’d think a world famous neurosurgeon would be smart enough to realise that you couldn’t save everybody, but that just wasn’t acceptable to Reid.  
Luke didn’t think he could take another second of having to watch Reid in pain. Psychosomatic or not, Reid was hurting. The way he pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced was evidence enough of that. Luke also knew that conventional methods were not going to help. There was no way that Reid was going to open up, have a good cry and move on knowing that he was trying his best. Sure, he’d opened up a bit in Dallas, but those were special circumstances. Reid had feared he was going to lose everything.  
If the young blond wanted to help his boyfriend through this now, then he would have to think outside the box. With Reid’s newly developed bedside manner there was very little chance that an irate family would try to rob the surgeon of his profession. Luke had to think of a way to help Reid now. Break down his defences and work out some of the migraine inducing tension.  
The plan Luke devised was definitely outside the box. He had to touch Reid. Make him feel. He needed to get inside Reid and really get him to let go. The blonde did feel slightly guilty as the plan he’d developed was a long way from altruistic. His intention was entirely selfless but Luke had to admit he was already half hard just thinking about the things he was going to do to Reid to make him ‘open up’.  
Luke was going to ensure that his hot, doctor, boyfriend was so horned up that his headache was just a memory, then he was going to fuck him so hard that all the tension was expelled, and the only ache Reid would feel for a while was the good kind.  
Getting Reid that horned up in the first place was going to be a challenge in itself. It had been well over a week since Reid had even thought about sex, let alone participated in it. Luke knew that the loss of Reid’s more than healthy libido, correlated exactly with the arrival of a young patient from Long Island. Ever since the world renowned new neuro-wing had been opened, tricky cases from around the world had been referred. It had been a burden the Reid had thrived on, yet in equal measure dreaded. It was a massive weight for somebody who cared so much.  
Fortunately, as a result of the many months of amazing sex they had share before the arrival of Reid’s new patient, Luke knew just what buttons to press to get the neurosurgeon riled up into frenzy. One of Reid’s particular kinks was Luke’s chest hair. The young blond had howled with laughter on one particular evening. They’d been sat on the sofa watching a DVD, Reid’s head resting on Luke’s bare chest, stroking the soft dark blond hair with his nimble fingers.  
“Hey, Luke? You know you wanted us to have pet names for each other?” Luke had lifted an eyebrow quizzically. “How do you feel about ‘Love rug?” Luke hadn’t been able to restrain his reaction, laughing that hard that Reid had ended up on his ass on the floor, looking up at Luke. “Is that a no?” With tears of laughter streaming down his face, Luke had replied “Okay, Just not in public.”  
The first step in the plan to seduce Reid was simple. Luke just took off the vest he was wearing underneath his button down shirt and made sure that when he entered the surgeon’s bedroom the top three buttons on his shirt were left undone. It was a simple touch but it all added up in the grand equation.  
A smile crossed Luke’s lips as he saw the surgeon look up in his direction as he walked into the room. Reid had to have noticed Luke’s shirt gaping open enticingly. The young blond went straight over to the large dark oak draws that stood at the end of the bed. On top of the draws stood a 32” flat screen television and a DVD player. Luke knew the DVD he wanted, it was hidden at the back of the 2nd draw down, on the right hand side, behind the black socks.  
As it turns out, Reid was as regimented in his sock draw as he was about his tooth brush. Something Luke found incredibly cute and very useful at times. Reid was possibly the only person in the world who organised the condiments shelf in his fridge into alphabetical order. Handy if you wanted to find the mint sauce. It was always between the mayonnaise and the mustard. Right now, Reid’s flare for organisation was helping Luke to find the illicit sex DVD that he and the hot doctor had made to celebrate their first valentine’s day together.  
Luke slinked over to the bed, unbuttoning another button on his shirt as he went. “Reid, I know you’re not feeling well and have a headache, but you’re just gonna have to forgive me. I’m in my early 20’s and feeling as horny as hell. If I don’t at least jack off then my balls are going to turn blue and drop off.”  
Reid immediately sat up and stared at Luke incredulously.  
“Trust me. That would be medically impossible. Could you please go elsewhere and do that? My head is banging.”  
Luke tried his pouty look and unbuttoned another button on his shirt, using his other hand to press play on the remote control.  
“I can’t risk doing it in the lounge. You know Katie still has a key. What if she decided to come round to pick up her mail? Trust me. This won’t take long. This DVD is hot.”  
Luke sat with his back against the headboard, his legs splayed out across the bed, the thigh of his left leg deliberately resting against Reid’s ass. The surgeon was wearing nothing but his tight white boxers; he had his back turned defiantly towards Luke.  
“Do you remember us making this film? I thought I was going to die. I was that horny and you kept teasing me. You have no idea how much I needed you inside me.”  
Luke unbuttoned his jeans as the vision on the screen flickered into life. It was a homemade sex tape that had been shot in Luke’s bedroom at his mother’s house. The entire family were out with their respective significant others so Luke had cooked Reid an amazing meal and surprised him in the bedroom with the camera set up he had borrowed from WOAK. Luke hadn’t wanted Reid’s only memory of his bedroom to relate to the disagreement they’d had about Noah. He was also sick of all the jokey comments Reid kept making about the farm boy being so “vanilla”. It was all just playful teasing but Luke felt he had a point to prove and prove it he did.  
Luke watched the screen as he started to slowly stroke his cock, licking his palm to smooth the sensation as his thumb caressed the sensitive tip. The picture on the television showed Luke on all fours, Reid teasing him open with his tongue. If it wasn’t for the vivid memories summoned up by the images as they played across the screen, Luke would be embarrassed by a display so wanton. He could hear himself begging, whimpering, and pleading for the hot doctor to enter him.  
He knew that Reid had to be reacting to this. He had a stress headache. He wasn’t made of stone. Luke sped up the pace of his hand on his throbbing cock, to match the speed of his own orgasmic moans emanating from the surround sound speakers.  
“Oh, God. This is hot.” Luke cried. “We are so hot, the feel of you fucking me. I never wanted it to end.”  
Luke was approaching his orgasm as quickly as his counterpart on screen. He made sure that his still denim clad knee brushes past Reid’s ass with every stroke of his hand and groan of delight. He just wanted to maintain the contact with Reid. He wanted the beautiful young doctor to know just how hot Luke was, needed his lover to feel the passion that vibrated through him.  
The young blond listened to the televised Reid.  
“So tight, baby. I’m gonna come. Come for me, baby.”  
That was all the instruction Luke needed, as his hand worked furiously on his throbbing shaft, ropes of brilliant white cum erupted in his release.  
Reid reacted, and Luke was well aware why, as he noticed some of his release had landed on Reid’s shoulder. The older man turned his head to look at Luke.  
“Are you quite finished?”  
Luke didn’t say anything. He just sidled closer to the doctor, spooning in behind him, his tongue snaking out to lick his own release off Reid shoulder. Caressing the warm skin in a kiss. His right hand reaching round to check for any kind of reaction. Luke was relieved to find that his lover was already half hard. Perhaps his plan would work?  
“I’m sorry Reid. I couldn’t help it. Just… thinking about you inside me. The way you make me feel… I lose myself when your cock is buried deep in me. I’m in ecstasy. All that exists is you. “  
Luke was slowly stroking Reid’s growing cock as he whispered in the older man’s ear.  
“Let me give you that. Let me set you free.”  
Reid’s only response was a whimper of agreement.  
Luke wasn’t really sure who instigated the movement but Reid was suddenly on his back and Luke was kissing him, devouring his mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance over Reid’s, hand still stroking the growing hardness of Reid’s beautiful cock.  
The young blonde started to move lower. Lightly nipping at Reid’s collar bone with his teeth, his left thumb stroking Reid’s right nipple until it was a hard little nub, his mouth tracking down to devour the other nipple.  
This was a totally new experience for Luke. He was used to his older and more experienced lover taking charge during sex. That was just Reid. He loved to take control in all aspects of his life and was never one for relinquishing command. The couple of times they’d experimented with bondage, Reid had only ever been the submissive partner once, and that was at his insistence, so it didn’t really count. This time was entirely different. Reid hadn’t even said anything; he just lay there letting himself be touched. Under any other circumstances Luke would be getting a kick out of it but he knew this unusual submission was a sign of Reid’s despair. Luke had to get through to the anguished medic, had to really affect him, immerse him in intimacy and comfort.  
Luke had to let go of Reid, just long enough to strip himself of his own clothes. He couldn’t truly connect with Reid through levels of denim and cotton. As soon as he was naked Luke continued his slow caress down Reid’s body. Skin on skin. Heat on heat. He licked the taught white flesh of Reid’s toned abs, by far Luke’s favourite part of the hot surgeon’s body. Luke continued his caress, the fingers of his right hand finding their way up to Reid’s mouth. Reid must’ve known what was coming next because he took two fingers into his hot wet mouth, slicking them up.  
Slowly stripping Reid of his boxers using the other hand, Luke indicated for him to lift his hips off the bed. The supple surgeon bent practically double, anchoring his feet on the headboard behind him. Luke neglected to touch Reid’s engorged cock and went straight for the pink pucker of his beautiful ass.  
“Do you want me inside you?”  
Reid still didn’t speak. He simply looked at Luke and nodded affirmation. Luke was extremely glad that he was still in his early twenties, he may not have the experience or wisdom that came with age, but he did have the enviable ability to get hard twice within the space of half an hour.  
Reaching over to the bedside cabinet, Luke grabbed the small bottle of flavoured lube and a condom. He placed the condom on the bed next to his knee and opened the lube, pouring a little on his lover’s hole. Luke placed the gentlest of kisses on Reid’s opening, bringing his spit slick fingers up to slowly press inside the doctors aching body. Luke scissored his fingers, slowly spreading the cherry flavoured lube, his tongue joining his fingers in the exploration of Reid’s tight heat. The young blond scraped his long fingers over his lover’s prostate, sending shivers of delight through his body.  
As Luke reached for the condom by his knee, ready to open it with his teeth, Reid stilled his hand and finally spoke.  
“I’m clean. Just you. Only you.”  
Luke’s eyes blew wide at the prospect of entering his partner without the use of the latex sheath. They’d both gotten themselves tested since the start of their relationship but that was just a matter of course, the behaviour of two young, responsible, homosexuals in the 21st century. The subject of barebacking had never been broached, but now it just seemed right.  
Luke grabbed his throbbing member, using lube and pre-come to slick it, before he gently brushed it against Reid’s entrance. The younger man pushed in so slowly that it was almost excruciating. He heard Reid let out a whimper that was a perfect combination between pain and ecstasy, relief and frustration. When he was fully sheathed in the surgeons scorching tight body Luke stilled himself, waiting for his lover to become accustomed to the intrusion.  
When the older man nodded his head in approval and whimpered with need Luke began to move. Slowly at first but increasing the pace as Reid’s legs, now wrapped round Luke’s body, pulled him in setting the rhythm. Luke pressed as closely to the dirty blond doctor’s body as he could get, blanketing him in sweat slick flesh. They kissed with a passion that meant the world. Luke grabbed hold of Reid’s sensitive cock and jacked it in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts.  
“I need you to come for me, baby.” Luke said, in a voice that was broken with passion.  
That was all the encouragement the neurosurgeon needed as he became undone underneath his young lover. As Reid came his ass clamped down on Luke’s throbbing penis causing the young man to white out in his own orgasm, shooting his load inside the doctor. A tangled, sticky, mess, they collapsed together on the bed.  
“I love you, Reid. “ Luke gasped as he tried to even out his breathing.  
“Thank you, Luke.” The surgeon sobbed before drifting off to sleep with his young lover spooned behind him. His headache seemingly forgotten.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read so many awesome fics by Slayerkitty and was more than a little bit intimidated by the fact that I would be writing for her prompt. I just hope I’ve done it justice. This is only the 2nd fic I’ve ever completed and the first NC-17. Eek.


End file.
